Beautiful Friendship
by Kensley-Jackson
Summary: Back from hiatus to bring my chair shippers a series of  one-shots starting directly after Blair's Bday and going through 4x09. Rated M. Chuck/Blair forever and always
1. Chapter 1

AN: Been a while since I've written something for a non-challege. Can't say how frequently these will come, but be patient for me! The Dair fans are killing me. Let's reclaim this fandom, yes? Love you all xoxo KJ

* * *

**His American Pie**

With a victorious groan, he collapsed on top of her. Still in her. Where they laid on top of her mother's Grand piano.

Bottom line? They were so going to hell.

Neither said anything for a long, awkward minute. Still connected, still touching, still caressing and breathing so heavily...yet no words were spoken. When he pulled out without looking at her (she can only guess, since she kept her own eyes closed), she thought it was over. A fluke. A hot, passionate, nearly violent fluke.

Blair expected him to be on the elevator by the time she counted to ten. Instead she found herself being lifted up into strong arms, bridal style, and carried up the stairs.

"Chuck! What are you doing?" she asked.

"Moving this to the bedroom, unless you feel comfortable explaining to your mother how you destroyed her beloved piano" he responded without missing a step.

"We can't" Blair tried.

"Can't what? Fuck? Too late princess, we already broke that dam" Chuck said, depositing her on her bed unceremoniously.

"You mean the seal?" she asked.

"Whatever the hell it was, it's broken now and I intended to make the best of it" he explained, removing his maroon dress shirt as he does so.

Blair felt her mouth go dry as more and more inches of his body was revealed to her. Yet despite the heat she felt coiling in her belly and the delicious aftershocks that twitched through her thigh muscles, something told her to protest-at least once.

"This isn't right" she said as she reclined back on the bed, bent legs parting seductively.

As the words tumbled from her lips like some sort of sick cliche, Blair knew it was frivolous to even act like she didn't want him. Even in her darkest hours on the darkest nights of her life, she still wanted him.

"Maybe not, but it doesn't change what we both want, what we crave-the best sex either of us have ever had and you can't deny that" Chuck told her, his words melting her skin as he effortlessly pulled her silk dress down her body, leaving her clad in only a black strapless bra.

In that moment his breath came out shaky, unsure, as it did their first night together.

"I missed this" he said.

And although Blair felt more exposed in that moment than she had in a very long time, she somehow couldn't stop the next words that fell from her lips.

"The sex or me?"

He crawled up her body, settling in between her legs.

"Always you" he whispered before kissing her softly on the mouth.

Chuck resisted when Blair tried to deep the kiss, opting instead to kiss his way down her body-recommitting the memory of every curve and beauty mark to his tongue and lips.

"Chuck" she whined, wanting him everywhere-filling her, touching her, claiming her-all at the same time. Her head rocked from side to side as his tongue drew a forbidden line across her pubic bone.

"Do it" she wanted to scream but the words died on her tongue as his lips peppered kissed along her inner thighs and on top of her sensitive mound.

She felt herself being parted then, so swiftly she didn't have time to register the sensation before his sinister tongue was all over her.

"Ahh!" Blair cried, fingers fisting his in hair and nails digging into his scalp.

He lapped at her ruthlessly, causing her hips to lift off the bed with each deep thrust of his tongue.

"Love" _you_ "that" she panted out, wrapping her ankles around his neck as she did so.

Spots began to explode behind her eyelids as Blair held her breath until she felt light headed.

"Yes...yes" she whispered, as the familiar waves of pleasure began to build inside her.

His name was on her lips as her legs quaked in orgasm, her whole body experiencing one collective release as all the tension left her.

"Fuck" she breathed, pushing his head away when the sensation bordered on pain.

Chuck moved back up her body, planting a wet kiss on her open mouth before moving his lips to her ear.

"I missed your pie" he said, smirking against her.

"Shut up and take off your pants" she whispered.

"With pleasure Waldorf."

* * *

Have I lost my chair-flare or do I still have it somewhat?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow. Just wow. Thank you all for the warm welcome back after a dry spell of little to no inspiration. It means the world to me, truly. Here's the next part. Also, I switched the tense from the first chapter sorry about that! -KJ

* * *

Here's the thing: Blair isn't entire sure how this happened, but somehow Chuck managed to stay at the Waldorf penthouse through the entire weekend without being seen by anyone but her. And while she knew a large part of that should be credited to the fact that the spent practically all of Sunday in bed together, she refused acknowledge it for her own benefit.

Sure there were some close calls, but none so close as to just now when Serena mindlessly plopped down on her bed, unknowingly bearing witness to Chuck covertly going down on her best friend for the seventh time in two days. That was the moment Blair knew she needed to end things. Or rather, the moment after she climaxed was.

"This has got to end" she tells him with as much conviction as she can with her thighs still twitching and her nightgown pushed up to her stomach.

"I thought I just did" Chuck replies smugly, knowing just how delicious he looks rocking his bed-head.

Blair winces, knowing she walked right into that one. Licking her lips, she tries again:

"That was the last time."

Chuck lifts and eyebrow and slides up next to her.

"Oh please" he drawls.

"I mean it. I don't know why I keep falling back into the habit of sleeping with you on or around every birthday I celebrate...but I'm not a teenager anymore. I'm twenty now and I need to start acting like it. Sleeping with you isn't healthy for either of us" Blair says.

"That would be a more convincing speech if you weren't playing footsie with me right now" Chuck tells her.

"My toes are cold, sue me" Blair says, moving further from him on the bed as she does so.

"I can suck on them, if you want..."

"Chuck, no!" Blair scolds.

"A little louder Blair, maybe Serena will hear and come back in" Chuck says, the wheels in his head turning as he does "Actually, that's not such a bad idea...Ser-"

Blair slaps her hand over Chuck's mouth.

"Don't even think about it, Mister!"

Chuck mutters something unintelligible against her palm before licking it.

"Eww gross!" Blair exclaims, wiping her hand on his shirt.

"As I was trying to say, this could be the perfect way to give you that threesome you've always wanted" he says with a grin.

"You mean _you've_ always wanted" she snaps back.

"Right, I almost forgot...because you get jealous and don't like to share. You want to keep me all for yourself" he teases.

"That certainly didn't stop you from continuing to fuck all of Manhattan...and let's face it, most of Brooklyn."

"Need I remind you that you managed to get around yourself with a few people I may have taken issue with at the time, like my uncle, my best friend and my former nemesis" Chuck throws back.

"See, this is exactly why I knew this would be a mistake. We've burned too many bridges to just-"

"Keep fucking on the remains? I couldn't disagree more, this is exactly what you and I should be doing" Chuck insists.

"I'd love to hear the logic on this one" Blair says.

"Well for one, you don't love me anymore. You told me yourself in Paris. Some might argue you could never love me again for what I did to you last year" he begins.

"I couldn't agree more" Blair tells him.

"So let's stop talking about feelings and who hurt who and petty jealousies and just focus on sex part, because we both know it's the best part anyways" Chuck says.

"But on my birthday..." Blair stops herself.

"What?"

Blair keeps her eyes fixed on the ceiling as she says:

"You said you missed _me_. That it wasn't just about the sex. Were you just saying that so I'd sleep with you?" she asks.

"What do you think?" he asks.

"I don't know, Chuck, I'm asking you" Blair says.

Under the covers, Chuck moves his hand to cover hers as if to hold it, before moving it very deliberately to the front of his boxers.

"Oh you basshole!" Blair exclaims, hitting him on the chest for good measure "Get out, I have to get ready for class."

Blair climbs out of bed and storms to the bathroom, but Chuck is one step behind her and grabs her by the hips.

"Let go" she says, trying to push his hands off of her.

"Hey" he says quietly, almost as if he thinks that if he speaks soft enough, the walls won't hear the truth in his words "You and I both know that we could never fully erase what went on between us. We may not love each other anymore, but that doesn't mean parts of us don't still care for one another."

"Yeah but which parts?" she throws at him.

"Blair..."

"I need to shower and you need to leave" Blair says firmly, not fully aware of the fact her hands are now gripping his in a death-lock.

"But I need to shower too" he tells her as he nuzzles the nap of her neck.

Blair sighs.

"Fine, but this is the last time."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They were naked before the water of the shower even got hot. This is a problem, you see, because suddenly the former loves and currently ambiguous lovers found themselves sharing a "I'll show you mine if you show me yours" sandbox standoff and neither really knew how to proceed.

To say things were awkward would be an understatement.

Back when they were in love, back when they were openly infatuated with each other without a shred of embarrassment or modesty, the two of them rather enjoyed their pre-shower ritual of admiring and caressing one another.

But this new fuck-buddy mentality meshed with the what are we/what aren't we question neither seemed willing to answer. So instead the pair settled for regarding each other's nude bodies cautiously, if not self-consciously.

Blair stood, arms crossed over her chest and facing away from him somewhat preserve her modesty-a view Chuck very much enjoyed.

He on the other hand stood relatively casual save for one out-of-character gesture-his hand resting on the right side of his stomach. It took Blair only a few moments to realize he was covering the scar the gunshot wound had left-although whether he did this out of shame, guilt, embarrassment or without conscious intent she didn't care to ask.

Without preamble or much debate on her part, Blair found herself lowering herself on her knees in front of him.

"Blair, what-" he begins, but stops when she pushes his hand away and looks at his scar.

When he feels her fingertips dance over the rough white line, he jumps.

"Does it still hurt?" she asks.

Chuck shakes his head.

"Sometimes it feels like the bullet is still stuck in there, just from the memory I guess" he tells her.

Blair wants to make a comment about the possibility that his french prostitute wasn't as equipped to help him as she thought and left the damn thing inside him, but she swallowed her jealous instinct and washed it down with the guilt of not being there for him.

"Do you regret it? Being at the wrong place at the wrong time and getting shot so senselessly?" she asks.

"It wasn't senseless" he answers automatically, without question.

"How can you say that? Those monsters that mugged you-"

"Not about them. I meant getting shot at all...I could have prevented it, all I had to do was give up the...give up the dream that I was desperate to cling to, even though I knew it was already a lost cause" he tells her "but at the time, I was willing to die or it, so you can't possibly call it senseless."

Blair leans forward and kisses the scar softly.

With a shaky breath, Chuck lifts Blair up to stand by her shoulders and helps her into the shower. Kissing her, he guides her back to the wall and lifts her up.

Blair, knowing this dance all too well, wraps her legs around his hips-subconsciously feeling his scar press against her inner thigh as he slid into her.

They didn't speak, they didn't need to. Steam against their faces, wet hair matted to their skin-the moved together in the type of synchronized rhythm two people could only fall into when they knew each other as well as they did.

It was intense, it was blissful. It was anything but "just sex."

It was also anything but the last time.

* * *

TBC...reviews are always loved and appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Why hello my lovelies! Terribly sorry I was away for so long, my inspiration is very touch and go as of late. Luckily this week's ep somehow jump-started my brain a bit. Also, the kind messages you've been sending me reminding me about this fic were much appreciated.

So just as a reminder of where we are, this chapter takes place in 4x08 after Blair tells Chuck "This ends here" and he says "How about over there?"

Robin, this one for you!

* * *

Chapter 3

The second they made it down the hidden stairwell by Columbia's campus, they were making out. Like full on, "horny teenagers discovering raging hormones for the first time" making out.

To be honest, Blair was a little confused. Since they broke the seal on her mother's grand piano several nights prior, pretty much all of their trysts had been in the "wham-bam thank you ma'am capacity" (except for when they made love in the shower- but if you questioned either of them about that, they'd adamantly insist that all they did was fuck.)

But this? This was different. It was more than foreplay...it was playful. And sexy. God, did Blair forget how amazing this man was at kissing. It was his own art form. And it made her wet. Almost embarrassingly so, considering his hands were only tangled in her hair and not manipulating her inner thighs or breasts in a way that drove her mad.

Before Blair had a chance to rationalize how turned on she was from just kissing him, she reached down to unfasten his belt. But then something completely unexpected happened: Chuck moved her arms to wrap around his back.

Was he actually denying her sexual advances? Wasn't he the one who convinced her, just minutes before, to sneak off with him to have sex in this random alley? So what the hell was going on?

"Chuck?" she whispered as she pulled back, embarrassed by how out of breath she was.

"Shh" he replied before peppering kisses across her jaw-line. "Where does he think you are?"

Blair attempted to scrunch her eyebrows in confusion- a task made difficult by Chuck sucking on the pulse point on her neck. Right. There.

"Who?" she sighed.

"Who do you think?" he said into her ear, squeezing her hips as he does so "I told him I was at the Palace. We have plans to get high later on."

Was he talking about Nate? And why would he say he's at The Palace? He hasn't lived there since...

Oh.

"Ohhhh" she gasped, attempting to rock her hips against his as she did so. The wheels in her head spun themselves into a frenzy.

"I told him I was with Serena. She thinks I'm with Kati and Iz."

Chuck grinned into her neck. He moved his head up until their noses were practically touching.

"And where do Kati and Iz think you are?" he asked.

Blair smiled coyly, angling her lips to brush against his ever so lightly as she responded:

"I don't permit them to think."

And just like that, Queen B and the Dark Prince were back.

Taking his cue, Chuck moved a hand down in between her legs. Blair, against her instincts, squeezed her legs together to keep his hand away. It's what the old, inexperienced her would have done anyway.

"Relax, you know I'll make you feel good" Chuck coaxed, moving his lips to her ear once again. "Let me in, Waldorf."

God, she almost came right then and there. Somehow, her body listened to her brain's demands and she felt her legs moving apart. Instantly, Chuck's hand slid up and began to massage her through her stockings.

Blair gasped, nearly biting her own tongue to stop herself from moaning.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to rip her own stockings off and fuck herself onto his amazing fingers until she came hard. She also wanted to tell him all this out loud. But she had to stay in character.

"Even through the layers, I can feel your heat" he told her, rubbing at a more frantic pace "I can always feel it."

"I need" she panted, her hands fisting into his dress shirt "more."

With his free hand, Chuck tugged down the front of her shirt and bra. His mouth was on her breast an instant later.

"I want you so badly, Blair, I always have" he rasped against her chest in a voice so tortured she could almost believe they were back in high school.

But they weren't. No matter how much she wishes they were. His hair was different, his clothes were better, his features more defined. But there was so much more. Broken promises and bullet wounds (inside them both) and so much history. Almost too much.

Not only that: she was a woman now. A woman who knew what she wanted. And she was done playing games.

Boldly, Blair pushes Chuck's shoulders until he was on he knees in front of her.

He took the hint. Pushing her skirt up and her rolling her stockings to her ankles, he leaned forward and gave her laced-covered center a long lick.

"Oh God Chuck" Blair gasped, angling her pelvis closer to him.

Pushing the lace aside, Chuck began fingering her in earnest, his mouth never leaving her sweet spot.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" she panted as she felt a powerful orgasm approach far too soon.

Her scream of release could have woken the dead.

Unceremoniously, she pushed Chuck's head away, the sensitivity becoming too much. Blair managed to pull her stockings up just as her legs nearly gave out from under her.

Chuck caught her as he stood up, gladly taking her weight on him.

"You broke character" he told her, half-serious "Did you forget the safe word?"

Blair could feel his no-doubt painful erection poking into her stomach. She tried to ignore it.

"We aren't those people anymore" she said, trying to speak clearly after such a head-rush.

"So what's the harm in pretending we are? It beats the alternative- bickering until we remember why we hate each other- doesn't it?" he asked.

"I have to go to class" Blair announced, adjusting her shirt.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Chuck asked, bringing her hand to his groin.

"I'm not sure the old Blair would know what to do with that" she said, pulling her hand away.

"I imagine she'd figure it out just fine" he insisted, the agony written on his face.

She knew she was being a bitch and tried to act like it wasn't affecting her. The truth was, remembering that time in their lives fogged things up for her. It made her feel like she did back then: like Chuck could give her the world. She trusted him too fast, too unknowing of what he would one day be capable of- destroying her heart.

And now after everything... God help her, she was falling for Chuck Bass again. And she couldn't go back there. Giving him any more power over her emotionally could prove fatal- literally.

She may be leaving him with blue balls, but better that than another broken heart.

"Goodbye Chuck" she said before walking up the steps.

"This isn't over" he told her, hot on her trail.

Blair stepped back onto the sidewalk, adjusting her outfit. She spared one scowl over her shoulder at Chuck before taking off.

Chuck, on the other hand, exited with his briefcase covering his erection. After buttoning his jacket and running his hand through his hair, he sulked off to his limo for some relief.

Neither noticed Serena watching them from across the way.

TBC...

* * *

Okay, that's all for now. I know it isn't much, but hey- you should have read it slower! Haha! Hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave me some feedback. Thanks all. Till next time, KJ.


End file.
